Across The Universe
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: The Door appears once a year, ready to take you away and on January 1st, 1966, it took four very special people. 1/1/66. The day the Beatles disappeared off the face of the planet.
1. Chapter 1

_Waiting to take you away..._

Every year, it materialises, the same time, the same spot. A door, the entrance to the world of Onlookers, those who have given up on the old world. It is also their exit. If they grow tired of living among the Onlookers, they can rejoin the world underneath, where they were born. The door can be crossed numerous times by anyone, as long as they enter the door at the right time. The door is only open when one year fades into the next. Sometimes an individual is born on the other side and the door calls to them, waiting until they pass over to join the Onlookers, where they belong.

_Hoping to take you away..._

No one who has lived on the Unders Land, as the Onlookers called it, for more than a year after leaving the Door World. They cannot help themselves but long for the world they lived in, the world that was so...perfect to them. As the year drags on, the door continues to call to them, driving them mad. Those who can last long enough, get though the door a year after they left. Those who can't last... Last or not, they pass on knowledge of the door and hope someone else could go through the door, with or without them.

_Coming to take you away..._

It is forever beating in the hearts and minds of those who even see the door. It sinks through their skin and infests their souls. Children of the Door have a constant sound in their minds, a sound they are always trying to drown out. Children find each other, families in their own right. The sound gets louder as they grow older, making harder to ignore. Slowly, slowly, they make their way towards the door, never knowing until they are standing in front of it, remembering it from long ago, when they were left in front of it. The Onlookers send out the messages, trying to bring as many to Door World as possible.

_Dying to take you away..._

Time passes differently in Doors World. People age along with Unders Land but time is twice as fast. Before you know it, you have been away for years, your family have moved on without you, your loved ones forgotten you. Because the Door erases you from Unders Land and nothing has changed. Some remember you but most only notice you've been gone when you reappear. If you are well known, you become one of the great mysteries of the entire world. But, no matter what the situation, you are dead to the world.

_That's an Invitation..._

They stood in front of the door. The four of them, so well known to the world but so alone at that moment. They were supposed to be at some celebration but they had all forgotten about that. The noise in their heads, something they knew they shared, even if it had never been said out loud, grew louder and louder as they walked toward the door. The door began to glow as the second oldest, the one so commonly dubbed as the lead, reached for the handle. He opened the door and they all took a deep breath. They stepped through with dreamy looks on their faces but, as soon as the doors light faded, so did the illusion on their minds. They fell forward, crumpling into the Doors World.

_Mystery trip..._

Far away, in different places, two mothers gripped their sons, two daughters fell into their fathers' arms. For they had lost something, someone they loved. They couldn't explain it but something was missing. They heard music flowing from the radio and they vaguely recognised it. They spotted pictures which brought memories not their own to their minds. They thought of names belonging to people they'd never met. They stood still before these final, fighting, memories were torn away from their minds. They shook their heads and smiled at their family as December 31, 1965 turned into January 1, 1966.  
1/1/66. The day the Beatles disappeared of the face of the planet.

_Now..._


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes blinked open to an unfamiliar girl, in an unfamiliar room. She spoke with an unfamiliar voice and he sunk further into his unfamiliar bed. She chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Not, not alone, there was someone stirring in the bed next to him. He turned and smiled, happy to have found something he recognised.  
'Paul?' George said, pushing himself up. 'Where are we? Where are the others?'  
'I don't know, some sort of tent. As for John and Ringo-'  
'IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE I AM-'  
'I think I just found them.'  
The younger Beatles walked out of the tent to see John shouting in the face of the girl who woke Paul. Ringo stood to the side, looking down at the floor and biting his lip. George and Paul shared a glance before walking over to the oldest Beatle.  
'What's happening?' George asked.  
Ringo shook his head. 'No idea. I just woke up to John shouting. Do you know where we are?'  
They shook their heads and all turned to watch John. The girl he was shouting at just stood there, unaffected by the guitarist's screams. She rolled her eyes and put a finger to her lips.  
'Shhhh.' She whispered. John opened his mouth to continue shouting but no sound came out. He continued opening and closing is mouth, looking horrified that he couldn't make a sound. Paul smirked.  
'You'll have to teach us that.' The girl spun round and smiled at them. John glared at her as the two of them joined the others.  
'It'll only work for me. And only on Children of the Door. I didn't know it would affect him so strongly, usually voices are just reduced to a whisper.'  
John moved around her to stand next to his friends and they all took a good look at the girl. She looked about George's age and was a little shorter than Ringo. Her dark brown hair came down to her waist and her brown eyes twinkled mischievously.  
'I have to go. Myra will show you around. Myra!'  
A young girl, no older than 12 walked up to them and bowed low to the lady. She smiled and walked off, leaving the Beatles and Myra alone.  
'Hello.' She said, smiling up at them. 'My name is Mikyra, but you can call me Myra everyone does.'  
She turned to walk off and, glancing at each other, the boys followed.  
'Why not Kyra, it fits better?' Paul said as the girl led them down numerous streets, pointing out the schools, hospitals, town halls. She used odd words to explain them, naming them the learn place, the medi-centre, the Onlookers Court. She stop on a huge field (or great space) and smiled at them.  
'It's just the way things are done. The Queen's full name is Sheara but everyone calls her Sara. It's the way things are. What are your names?'  
They gave over their names and she scowled slightly. 'These are not names of the Door. What are your true names?'  
They repeated their names and she shook her head. 'We'll have to get you a naming ceremony. You cannot go around with those names, it's unjust. You would usually be safe but everyone is on edge this year.'  
'Why?'  
She paused. 'I'll take you to the ceremony later. Queen Sara will explain.'  
They nodded and looked around again. 'How did we get here?'  
She frowned again. 'You walked through the door. Don't you remember? The background energy made you sleep for days.'  
'No I don't...did you just say days.' Ringo glanced at his friends, who were all wearing similar looks of fear. 'How long have we been here?'  
'4 days by Door Time.' They all shared looks of worry. 'And by Unders Time, the world you came from? 8 days.'  
They all looked at each other. 'EIGHT DAYS!' John shouted. The other flinched, many because they didn't know John had his voice back. John stepped closer to Myra grabbing hold of her arm.  
'Tell me your lying. Tell me!' She shook her head at his words and he snarled.  
'Cyn'll kill me. I missed New Years with my son. My son. Christ, Jules. I have to get back, tell me how to get back.'  
'Hey! Let go of her!'  
John turned to see a bunch of uniformed soldiers running towards him. They each had a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. John released Myra's hand and stepped away, hand in the air.  
'Princess Myra.' The leader of the soldiers ran up to the girl. He couldn't be any older than 19 but he seemed to command respect. 'Are you hurt?'  
She glared at him. 'I'm fine, Luka, he was just angry. There was no damage done.'  
Luka glared down at them before turning and running away with the others. They weren't gone two minutes before a 18-year-old girl ran up to them, taking Myra into a hug.  
'Oh Myra, are you okay? Luka said there was a danger.'  
'As I told the commander, Dana, there was no damage done.'  
Dana rolled her eyes and turned to face the Beatles. 'Which one of you hurt my sister? Who did the damage?'  
'There was no damage done!' Myra stood between the boys and her sister, fuming. 'Why must everyone treat me like a child!'  
Dana looked down, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 'You know what today is. People are scared Myra.'  
There was silence for a few minutes. Far away, a bell chimed causing Myra and her sister to flinch. Paul glanced at his friends before saying quietly. 'What is today?'  
Dana's face whipped up to face him. He took a step back. 'The ceremony is about to start.' She said, venom dripping from every word. 'Why don't you come and find out?'


	3. Chapter 3

They followed Myra and Dana to a huge amphitheatre in the middle of the town. The white marble of the building stood out against the metal building surrounding it. As they enter Myra pulled them along.  
'Sit with me and my sisters.' She said, taking John's hand. Despite his tantrum earlier, she had clung to the rhythm guitarist the entire journey.  
'With the princesses?' Ringo asked quietly. Myra nodded.  
'I'll introduce you.'  
There were 3 princesses stood next to the girl from earlier who the others could tell wad the Queen. She stood with an air of authority and her crown was much bigger than her sisters'. As Myra and Dana reached their sisters, crowns appeared on their heads, glittering in the moonlight. Myra nodded at her sisters.  
'Gentlemen.' She refused to use their names. 'These are my sisters; Sara, Anya, Dana you know, Iris and Drew.'  
The Beatles held out their hands to shake but the Royals just glared at their hands.  
'Why are you here?' Anya said, her voice high and aloft.  
The boys looked at each other. 'Myra invited us. We can leave if-'  
'No.' Queen Sara smiled at them. 'Stay. If Myra likes you, you can't be that bad.'  
Myra lead them to their seats, sitting between John and Ringo. George sat next to John and Paul sat in Ringo's other side. Drew sat next to George and Dana sat next to Paul. Iris and Anya sat either side of their sisters. Whispering spread around the entire audience and, when he turned around, Paul saw quite a lot of people pointing at them.  
'What's wrong?'  
Dana turned to look before smiling sadly. 'They're confused. Usually only royalty sits here. You must prove you're not one of us.'  
'Easy.' John said, putting up the finger. When that gained no reaction he frowned. 'Well that's odd.' He leaned past George to speak to Drew. 'What's the rudest hand gesture?'  
She tapped her littlest finger and winked at him. John held out his pinkie and the entire crowd gasped. Anya glared down the line at him but they all ignored her. The four Beatles turned to talk to each other when the Sara stepped into the middle of the amphitheatre.  
'Onlookers!' She shouted to the crowd. 'For 12 years now, I have been your Queen. But that should never have happened. I was fourth in line for the throne before my brothers were taken away from us.' A few tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she brushed them away. 'Tonight, I will tell you the story as best I can remember it.'  
The fire pit next to her flew into life, sending flames as tall as 50ft. An image appeared in the flames. Three boys and a young girl were playing. The oldest boy was no older than five while his brothers were three and two. The youngest boy and the girl were obviously twins. They were all happy and, distantly, they could hear child's laughter.  
'My siblings and I. My twin brother Reid, our older brother Colt and our oldest sibling Alec, the heir to the throne. Our baby sister, Anya, was not born until a few months later. But it was at this time I got my most unwanted sibling.'  
The image in the flames shifted and when it settled, a fifth child stood there. He was the same age as Alec but looked different to the others. 'Our cousin Marc De Odobenus, was adopted by my father when his family abandoned the Door World overseas. We accepted Marc as a brother but that, it turned out, was a fatal mistake.'  
The fire whipped through dozens of scenes; the five children playing. Marc giving Reid a piggy back, Marc teaching Colt to read, Marc and Alec play fighting, Marc hugging Sara. The Queen herself was staring at her adopted-brother's image with a look of hatred.  
'Marc wove his way into our hearts, slowly becoming our favourite brother. We all love spending time with Marc. Only Reid and I stayed close with each other, the rest of us drifting apart.'  
The fire showed pictures of the five of them and their parents at a dinner table. Marc was chatting happily, Alec and Colt were saying a few words but the twins stayed silent. Their cousin nudged them and they joined the conversation, although anyone could tell it was forced.  
'Then, on this day, twenty years ago, Marc de Odobenus committed one of the most grievous crimes in our history. He kidnapped the heir to the throne and his two immediate successors.'  
The fire showed Marc pulling Reid from his bed, dragging Colt down a corridor, leading Alec out of the palace. The images continued shifting, always showing Marc's face slightly shadowed as if to make him look darker than he really was. In the distance, a young girl cried.  
'We don't know how he escaped, as the door was closed and there is no record of a ship leaving the Docks. But if he does return, he will not escape again.'  
The fire glowed bright as it showed the Princes home again. Alec stood with a crown over his head. Colt stood on a great boat, a bow in his hand. Reid stood with his twin, the two of them holding swords over their heads. The fire darkened again, showing Marc in handcuffs.  
'Every day, the Call is sent out to the Princes and their captor. When they return, there will be no mercy for Marc de Odobenus. He will hang at sunset, the day he is found.'  
The crowd, who had remained silent throughout the entire story cheered. The Beatles joined in quickly, not wanting to be seen as outcasts. The crowd began to file out the princesses leading the way. As they left, John turned to look at the fire. It was showing a man, hanging by his neck. Marc de Odobenus tilted his head up, looking straight into John's eyes. The kidnapper smirked before allowing his head to drop. Hurrying to follow his friends, John rubbed his neck. There was a horrible feeling there, like someone or something was squeezing his neck. He could feel a burning there as well, like there were flames touching his skin. But, worst than anything else, he knew what it was and he recognised it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Far away a child cried. No, not a child, his brother. They were trying to take him away. He had gotten ill and they were just going to leave him, all alone. After everything they had been through, they were just dumping his oldest brother on a woman none of them knew.  
The lady who had taken them waved her hand over the woman's face, making her eyes go cloudy. Then she turned to the oldest boy. He stood in front of his brother, trying to protect them but unable to. The lady waved her hand again and dropped the boy- now unconscious- into the woman's arms.  
There was just the youngest left now. His other brother and their cousin had been given away before and now he was alone. The lady stood over him, smirking. She waved her hand but nothing happened. Her smirk dropped, turning into a frown. She waved her hand again, to the same effect.  
'Well, you're difficult.'  
She picked him up by his shirt, bring him up so they were eye to eye. He struggled but her grip tightened.  
'What shall we do about you?'  
She smirked and pulled some powder out of her pocket. Pinching his nose, she forced some down his throat. She dropped him, letting him roll to the floor coughing.  
'You will not speak of this to anyone. Every time you try, the powder will hurt you, more and more each time. Even if you say it by accident.' She picked him up and the scenes around them changed until they were in a completely different place. She dropped him on one of the doorstep. He looked up at her, mouth open to say something.  
'Now, now.' She pressed a finger to his lips. 'Keep quiet. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself.'  
She left him, no older than two, on the doorstep, silently crying himself to sleep._

George flew forward in his bed, his hand immediately going to his mouth. He was shaking uncontrollably and had to force himself out of bed. He hadn't been given any pyjamas so he was wearing his clothes from the day before. Without waking Paul, he got out of bed and left the room.  
He didn't know where he was going, he was just trying to clear his head. The dream was a common nightmare from his childhood. They had faded when he turned into a teenager, briefly reappearing when he was fourteen and seventeen. He rubbed his eyes; the images of his childhood were still there when he blinked.  
'Is something wrong?'  
He jumped as Sara walked up behind him. Unlike the day before, she was wearing just plain clothing and no crown. In her hand, she held a small, sliver sword.  
'No.' He affirmed, seeing her raise an eyebrow. 'Where are you going?'  
She glanced down at her sword and blushed slightly. 'I'm not supposed to be seen. I'm not even supposed to be doing this.'  
'Doing what?'  
She sighed. She gestured for him to follow and the two of headed for a small building near the amphitheatre. When they got there, George saw it was a training ground. He sat down near the side as Sara began to practice, not wanting to be hit be her blade.  
'I am the Queen now and Queen's do not fight.' She said it with such bitterness, like she wished it wasn't true. 'If I wasn't Queen, I would have been trained as the leader of the army, along with my twin brother. Now, I'm not even allowed to touch a sword.'  
George stood up, meaning to leave the Queen in peace when she slashed towards him. He manage to dodge the blade but it still nipped his arm. He scowled slightly and began to wiped the blood away. Sara immediately got a small bandage to wrap up the wound.  
'Will you practice with me?' She asked, eyes full of hope.  
'I'm not exactly trained in sword fighting.'  
She tilted her head to the side. 'Your reflexes are amazing though. Please, just practice.'  
After much pleading, George finally agreed. He wasn't sure he was happy fighting Sara considering the memories his dreams brought him but he would do it if she wanted him to. The fight was completely one-sided. No matter how good his reflexes were, Sara had far more training than George. Pretty soon he was on his back in the sand, a sword pressed to his neck.  
'For an Overlooked, your pretty good.' The Queen said helping him up. George raised an eyebrow.  
'What did you call me?'  
Sara smirked. 'An Overlooked. The people here are the Onlookers so the people on the other side are the Overlooked.'  
'Surely there should be the Onlooked.'  
She shrugged. 'Doesn't sound as good.'  
They stood in silence for a minutes before George nudged her. 'Why are the people here called Onlookers?'  
She glanced around. He had to stop himself from laughing; they were probably the only two awake in Doors World. She smiled at him. 'Can you keep a secret?'  
He nodded and she grabbed this hand, pulling him down the streets. He was painfully reminded of being a toddler, so long ago but he ran with her anyway, refusing to let it show. They stopped at the palace and Sara pulled him towards the back entrance. She lead him through a door, down a flight of stairs and into a huge cavern. Despite seeing it when he was young, George gasped. A huge waterfall fell from the ceiling to the floor, higher than the fire from the night before. It was impossible to see the start. Sara held out a hand to touch the water, an action George copied. It was cool to the touch and George smiled. Next to him, Sara held a similar expression.  
'Show me Unders Land.'  
The water in front of them parted, an image appearing in the gap. It showed people moving around a busy room. The image flickered to show cars speed down a road. It continued changing until Sara said. 'That's enough.'  
The hole closed and the two sat down, dipping their feet in the waterfall. They smiled across at each other until a noise came from above them. Sara frowned.  
'I'm in so much trouble. We broke the rules.'  
George smiled and repeated his older brothers words from over twenty years ago. 'It doesn't matter if we broke the rules, Sara, as long as we don't get caught.'  
Her face clouded with recognition and confusing. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the cavern. They ran away from the palace laughing as they sped away from Sara's home.


	5. Chapter 5

_He stayed as close to his brothers as possible. All four of them were huddled together in a corner, holding onto each other as tight as possible. Outside, he could hear the waves hitting the side of the boat and the two women who took them shouting at each other. His cousin/step-brother wrapped his arms around the three brothers, trying to keep them close but one broke away. He was scared but he still didn't trust his cousin. Not after he found out who the women were. He leaned forward to listen to the ladies.  
'We can't just dump them! We shouldn't have taken them in the first place!' The first lady, the nicer one was screaming.  
'You agreed when I first suggested both ideas. Don't turn on me now!' Her friend shouted back.  
'Not like this! All three and one extra! You have ruined all of their lives, Zyra, your own-'  
'No!' Zyra, the one who was always mean screamed. 'He is nothing to me now! He was taken in by the house of le Regius and I will not have him known in association with me!'  
'So you will let him take the blame? If he ever returns...'  
'Why would he Ciry? Why would any of them return?'  
'You know the Royals will be sending out the call! Marc will be killed for the crimes his mother committed!'  
He looked over at his cousin, who had frozen. The young prince's mind was set, he would never let his step-brother, and best friend, die.  
One month later, thanks to Zyra, his promise, and his life, was forgotten.  
_

Paul shot up in bed, looking around for what had woken him. He vaguely remembered having a nightmare but he couldn't remember one minute. Looking around for his roommate, he realised George must have left without him. Stretching, and scowling when he realised he was still wearing the same clothes, he left the tent, looking around for other Beatles. He frowned when he realised he had failed to find out which tent was John and Ringo's. He was about to start looking into tents when two of the princesses walked out of the nearest one, nearly knocking him over.  
'Hey!' The younger, Drew said, glaring. She was barely older than 14 and her sister, Iris, was around 16. 'Watch it!'  
'Sorry.' He chuckled. 'But you weren't watching either.'  
She pouted and her sister laughed. 'Yeah, but I'm a princess. So that makes me more important.'  
Something in the back of his mind told him to rebuke the statement but Iris stepped in before he could act of this impulse.  
'Don't be rude. You know what Dad said.'  
Drew sighed and raised her eyebrows at Paul. 'Sorry. That was uncalled for.'  
He shrugged. 'Don't worry. Hey, where are you two going? I can't find my friends and I have nothing to do.'  
They looked at each other, shrugging. 'We were just going to walk around.' Drew said. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. 'We'll show you the palace.'  
He smiled slightly. 'Sounds fantastic.'  
They walked mostly in silence until they reached the Palace. Iris explained that the palace, the one time home of the King, Queen and lost Princes, was no longer occupied, merely used for Sara to hold meetings with the leaders of the Army and Navy. Drew and Iris were supposed to clean every week, just in case the Princes returned. They passed Alec's room and the twins' before finally coming to Colt's. Paul looked in and froze slightly.  
Without even thinking, he wandered in, his eyes glancing over the bed, the cobalt covers neatly tucked around it, the window, half-open with fresh azure paint drying on the sill, and the floor, almost bare. A small, blue, furry thing caught his eye and he bent down next to the bed. A small bear was half-hidden under the hanging covers and he pulled it out, running a hand over the face, a thought half forming in his mind.  
'What are you doing?'  
He looked up at Drew, who was staring at him with confusion, anger and something else- was that hope? The thought left his head instantly, leaving as confused as she was.  
'I don't know.' He said, putting the bear back onto the bed, next to the pillow. He turned back to the Princess, smiling slightly and gesturing around the room. 'Why all the blue?'  
She smirked. 'Colt was the future head of the Navy. He was very set on the idea.'  
The two of them left the room. Drew pointed out a pictures of the Royals from many times, some including those no longer in Doors Land, some just of the Princesses. None included the Prince's cousin though. When Paul mentioned this, the young girl scowled.  
'Why would we keep any pictures him? He kidnapped the King.'  
Paul raised an eyebrow. Something inside told him to dispute that. 'How do you know? Is there any proof?'  
She looked ready to explode. 'We don't need proof! Why would anyone kidnap the Princes? What good would it do them?'  
'What good would it do Marc de Odobenus?' He said, causing her to pause. 'He would have been living in luxury but now he has a death sentence over his head.'  
Her eyes narrowed. She began circling him, glaring. 'Why are you defending him? What does it matter to you?'  
Paul suddenly realised what impression his little speech would give her. 'I'm not him, if that's what you think. I just don't think-'  
But whatever Paul didn't think would have to wait because at that moment, Iris ran through the nearest door, shouting loudly at them.  
'C'mon, we have to go!'  
She grabbed hold of their hands, pulling them out of the palace. As they left, she let go, leaving them to follow behind her.  
'What's going on!' Paul shouted.  
Iris turned to smile at them. 'They've found Marc de Odobenus! He's at the temple!'  
Paul sped up slightly, fear flooding through him.


	6. Chapter 6

_He stood outside the Palace, his cousins shivering next to him. The thing his mother had put around his leg was beginning to hurt more and more. His youngest cousin was crying but the oldest prince was trying to keep him quiet. The Princes knew what would happen to their cousin if they were caught.  
'Well done, Marc.'  
He looked up. His mother, Zaryra, was stood there, her sister Cariry, next to her. They both bent down to pick up two children and Marc found himself in his mother's arms with Colt. The middle Prince glared at him, clearly thinking this was all his fault. He wanted to tell him he was wrong but his mother had removed the device from his leg and all he could think was how much he didn't hurt anymore.  
'C'mon Zyra.' Ciry whispered. 'We must be quick.'  
The two of them made their way through the city without a sound. Marc wished someone would be around any corner they turned, or leave any house they passed. But no one came and he knew making a sound would just lead to more pain for him or, even worse, his cousins.  
They came to the Marina and Colt perked up slightly. He spent most of his time on the boats with his oldest uncle and probably thought one of the sailors, Navy soldiers or fishermen would be around to save him. As it turned out, only one man, wearing the green and black uniform of a Marina guard, walked up to them but his eyes were clouded over. He handed over a key and Zyra headed towards a boat, Ciry following. As they boarded the boat, putting the boys down, Zyra clicked his fingers.  
The man fell to the ground.  
_

John started awake, looking around. Ringo was passed out on the bed next to him and the front of the the tent was open. Trying to remember the dream that had scared him so much, he left his bed and walked out the tent. Instantly he smiled. Myra was there, holding a basket of food out.  
'Where'd you get that?' He asked.  
She shrugged, giggling . 'A merchant gave it to me. One of the benefits of being a Princess.'  
He smiles, looking around. 'So, are you going to show me around?'  
'I showed you around yesterday.' She said, rolling her eyes.  
He sighed, rolling his eyes as well. 'Yes, but you didn't show me everything. Did you?'  
She thought for a second. 'The Marina and the Temple. Thats it.'  
He nodded, ignoring the spasm of fear that went through him at the word Marina. 'Sounds like a plan.'  
They wandered through the town, Myra waving to people and accepting food, most of which she shared with John once they were out of the view of the merchant who sold it to them. At one point, they saw George and Sara, running away from the Palace and waved to them. They waved back but ran past without a word.  
Finally, they reached the Marina. It was a magnificent place, different sizes of boat dotted along the shore. The Navy, men dressed in blue and black uniforms with swords hanging at their hips, were doing marches and practicing with swords. Men wearing white shirts with an emblem stitched into the arm were fishing, some using nets, others using rods, a few using spears.  
Despite the smiles on every person when they saw Myra, John froze. Something inside him said that he didn't want to be there and to run. Myra, oblivious to his fear, took him by the hand and walked him toward the edge of the sea. He knelt down next to her as she pointed out over the horizon.  
'That's the only other way out of Door's land. You follow the setting sun until you fall over the edge, reaching Unders Land.' She smirked at him.  
'Has anyone ever left that way?' He said, turning to face her.  
She froze slightly. 'Marc de Odobenus. This is the way he took my brothers.'  
He nodded. 'I'm sorry. We should go.'  
She sighed. 'Yeah, c'mon. The temple. We'll get you named.'  
They stood up, walking away. Unlike last time, neither spoke but both had shuffled closer to each other. John didn't know why but his feet got heavier with every step. When they finally reached, a huge pure white building, his heart almost stopped. Myra took him by the hand, leading him into the building. There were massive screens around the walls, each with a small computer in front of it. The two of them stood in line, Myra chatting animatedly to the citizens of Doors World. Her previous sadness was forgotten when her duties were put in front of her. John, however, was slowly filling up with worse and worse feelings.  
The screen at the very end of the Temple was free when they reached the front of the line. Stepping forward, Myra began to explain.  
'You just put your hand on the little screen. Your Doors name will turn up on the big screen. If you've been here before, it'll give you your old name. If you haven't it'll make a new one up.'  
He nodded, holding one hand out and pressing it to the screen directly in front of him. He shuddered slightly as he felt himself being scanned by what was in the machine. He looked upwards, where his name would turn up.  
People began screaming.  
Myra stepped away from him.  
He took his hand away from the screen, like it was burnt.  
In huge letters above him were the words 'Madarc 'Marc' de Odobenus.'  
He could almost feel the noose around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

_Someone was shaking him awake. He blinked his eyes open to see his cousin/step-brother, fear evident on his face. A strange, metal thing was wrapped around his leg. A yellow light was flashing on the side.  
'We have to go.' Marc whispered. 'She'll kill me if you don't come with me.'  
Alec nodded, climbing out of bed. Marc whispered a rushed explanation and Alec wondered into Colt's room, nudging the younger boy awake.  
'We're leaving. Marc's in trouble.'  
Colt sat up at those words. Marc was everyone's favourite and no one wanted him to get hurt. Alec nodded toward their cousin, who was stood in the doorway with Reid.  
'His mum's back. She kill him if we don't help him. And to help him, we have to go with him.'  
Alec took his brother's hand and, walking past them, took their cousins as well. Nodding to the three of them, he began to lead the way out of the palace. Despite Marc being their 'kidnapper', Alec soon took charge, leading the way as he was born to do. Marc was limping thanks to the thing on his leg, the light now flashing orange.  
They passed their parents' room and Marc had to hold his hand over Reid mouth. Colt looked up at the future king, eyebrow's furrowed.  
'We can't be caught.' the older boy whispered, pulling him brother past the door. Colt glared past the Heir to their cousin.  
Finally, they made it out of the palace, Reid almost collapsing against his step-brother's leg. Marc flinched as the light turned red. Colt sat down on the floor, still glaring at the boy kidnapping him. Alec just turned to face away from the palace, waiting for the real kidnappers to come._

Ringo blinked his eyes awake, looking around. People were shouting and screaming outside the tent. He stood up, poking his head out. Dozens of people were running past, all headed in the same direction. Curiosity took over and he ran after them, trying to figure out what was going from what the others were saying.  
'...de Odobe...'  
'...napped Princess My...'  
'...cked the temple...'  
His eyes widened. His legs sped up without him meaning to and he was soon overtaking many who had had a head start. Eventually he reached the Temple, pushing through everyone to reach where George and Paul were. The older of the two was trying to push past the guards while the younger spoke to Sara.  
'What's going on?' The drummer said, looking from face to face.  
'John is-' George was cut off by a small coughing fit. He nudged Paul who rolled his eyes.  
'Get that checked out.' The bassist said before turning to Ringo. 'John is Marc de Odobenus. When he was 'discovered', the doors locked and everyone was thrown out apart from him and Myra.'  
Dana, stood to the side with her sisters, swore under her breath. 'I knew it was a bad idea to trust him.'  
'John didn't *cough* know*.' George choked out. '*cough memory loss *cough*.'  
Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and Ringo was about to say something when Luca, Captain of the army, walked over in his green and black uniform, sword hanging at his side.  
'Ma'am.' He said, talking directly to Sara. 'We managed to break de Odobenus' magic shield but we don't know what other tricks he has in store. Do we have permission to proceed?'  
'Why wouldn't you?' Ringo asked, thought the answer was already forming in his mind.  
'Myra's in there.' Paul whispered. Luca nodded.  
'We don't want to risk the Princess' safety.'  
'Then don't!' George almost shouted. 'Ask John to come out nicely, say we won't hurt him. He won't fight I promise.'  
He said this very quickly and coughed as soon as he was finished.  
'We cannot guarantee that. Even if he has no memory of the events, his magic is unstable. He could kill us all with a thought.'  
George groaned. Then he smiled, looking from Luca to Ringo and back again. 'Sorry about this.' He whispered to the drummer, before stepping forward, snatching the Captain's sword, grabbing Ringo and pressing the blade close to his neck. The others stepped back and citizens began to point and stare.  
'George.' Sara said, eyebrows raising. 'What are you doing?'  
'Think about it.' He said. No coughs came but he refused to say more.  
'Think about what?' Luca said, stepping forward.  
George rolled his eyes. 'If John is Marc, who should have been with him?'  
Ignoring George's coughs, Luca shook his head. 'I don't understand. The princes were meant to be with him but they haven't arrived.'  
'God, I would've made a much better Captain *cough*, you're an idiot.' Luca frowned but Sara's eyes widened. She looked at between the three Beatles, mouth forming unspoken words. She finally spoke, her voice hoarse.  
'They have arrived. All three.' Sinking down to one knee and taking her crown off, she bowed at Ringo's feet. George removed the sword and bowed next to his twin. Ringo and Paul could only watch as everyone fell to their knees around them. George smirked, standing up and swirling the sword. He turned to face his bandmates- brothers- and laughed. Ringo smiled slightly at how stupid the situation was.  
'King Alec, Lord Colt. I think we should go see our friend Marc de Odobenus.'


	8. Chapter 8

_'Look what I can do.'  
He was stood, four years old, next to mother, hoping for some kind of reaction. His father, the kings youngest brother, was out with the Army, training. Marc never understood why Doors Land needed an army, or a Navy, there were no other lands or peoples to attack them. The only time his father had actually been needed was when one rogue Overlooked had tried to attack Marc's uncle. But even that hadn't needed the whole army, just it's leader.  
'That's lovely dear.' Zyra de Odobenus née du Con, said, without even looking at the small flame his son held in his hands.  
'Daddy says fire's hardest to control.' Marc almost whispered, knowing his mother wouldn't be listening. 'So I started with that.'  
Zyra finally looked away from her work to glance at her son. 'Yes, but it's only a small fire.'  
With that she continued to ignore her son. Closing his hand into a fist, deleting the magic, Marc turned to leave.  
'Daddy's wrong you know.' Marc froze, listening. 'The hardest thing to control is someone else's magic.'  
Marc turned in time to catch the fireball Zyra sent towards him. Mother smiled at son, pride filling her gaze. 'Well done, Madarc. Now go play with your cousins.'  
As her son ran off, shouting for the heir to the throne, Zyra turned back to her work, knowing she was one step closer to kidnapping the princes.  
_

The four Beatles sat in the Temple, Myra and Sara stood with them. John was stood at the window, glaring out at people shouting for his death, Ringo looked shell shocked, a crown placed lopsided on his head and the twins were explaining things to their siblings.  
'So Ringo's the king, I'm head of the Navy.' Paul was saying to George, eyes wide. 'You're captain if the army and John's meant to die at sunset.'  
The rhythm guitarist scowled. 'I've rather you didn't say that.'  
'It won't happen.' Ringo assured his friend.  
'Won't it?' Sara said, eyebrows raised. 'He did kidnap you.'  
'No, he was kidnapped with us.' George said, coughing. Sara patted his back. 'Besides, the king can overrule any execution.'  
He nodded at Ringo. The drummer sighed. 'I don't want to be king. I just want to go home.'  
Paul and John nodded. 'Me to.' The bassist said.  
'You can't just leave.' Myra said, eyebrows furrowing. 'No-one would stand for it. Besides, the doors closed.'  
'We just need a distraction.' John shrugged.  
'And we can leave by boat.' George smiled.  
Sara glared at her twin. 'You're not leaving me again, Ray. You just got back.'  
'You could come with us, She.' George chuckled. Sara scowled and Paul nudged his friend.  
'Ray?' He said, raising an eyebrow.  
'Short for Rayleid.' He said, coughing again.  
John raised an eyebrow slightly, frowning at George. 'There's something wrong with your throat.'  
The lead guitarist chuckled slightly. 'I know that. There always has been. Why can you suddenly see it?'  
'I dunno.' John was leaning forward now, one hand stretching out for George's neck. Sara tensed next to him, ready to attack. 'It's right there.' He said, his hand touching the youngest's skin.  
The reaction was both instantaneous and stoppable.  
Both men's eyes widened, a hand going instantly to their throats. John seemed unable to move his hand form his friend's throat and both seemed to be suffocating. Sara let out a scream and began clawing at John's arm while Myra was trying to pull her friend away. Paul and Ringo were shouting, their words blending together.  
Finally, they pulled apart. The others stopped shouting as John stared at his cousin, eyebrows furrowed.  
'She was going to kill me. If I didn't bring you to her-'  
George frowned. 'Your own mother.'  
He froze, a hand twitching towards his next. When nothing happened, his face brightened. A grin formed on his face and he jumped towards, tackling John into hug. 'You did it!' The guitarist shouted while the songwriter grinned at the others other his friend's shoulder. 'Its gone, I can speak now!'  
John laughed, pushing George away. 'Don't worry about it, mate.' He looked around, exchanging a glance with the twins. 'We used to come here as kids, d'you remember?' They both nodded, Sara's eyebrows raising slightly. 'My aunt Ciry worked here and she would show us around.'  
'But she won't still be here, will she?' George said, shaking his heads.  
'Think about it, Ray.' John said smirking. 'My mum stuck around to look after me, under the name Julia. Do you really think her sister would stick around after she died.'  
George's eyes widened and John nodded. Paul and Ringo exchanged a glance as their friends turned and began walking down a random corridor.  
'What's going on?' Ringo said, walking after them.  
'Yeah, I'm still confused here.' Paul added.  
John sighed, turning to place his hands on the other's foreheads. The two of them fell backwards but were up running after their bandmates in a second, their memories restored like John's.  
'Wait, I don't understand.' Sara said. Paul skidded to a stop. 'Marc's aunt Ciry helped kidnap us.'  
'And she used to work here.' Ringo added. 'Still does if we're right.'  
The two princesses ran after their family. They didn't know how their siblings suddenly knew all this and were. While it was a well known fact that Marc de Odobenus's mother could control magic and taught her son the skill, no known magician was powerful enough to bring back memories, they were too complicated.  
The four Beatles skidded to stop at the front desk. The woman behind it glanced between John and his friends, confused. 'We're looking for Cariry du Con.' Ringo said, smirking. 'Do you have any information on her.'  
The receptionist nodded, pointing toward another door. 'She returned eight years ago. She's working just through there. Second door on the right.'  
The princes and the magician nodded. Myra and Sara glanced at each other, running to the doorway, shouting for the guards. John burst though the door first, finding his aunt in the corner off the room. The other workers backed away because they still thought he was a kidnapper. Ciry looked up, her face filling with fear.  
'I told her not to. I said we shouldn't.' She whispered.  
'But you still did it.' George said.  
'And that's a capital offence.' Paul continued.  
'So we're putting you under arrest.' Ringo finished, seeing the Princesses returning with guards. As Ciry was walked off, glaring back at the royals, John grinned at his friends/bandmates/cousins.  
'I think we've found our distraction.'


	9. Chapter 9

'You sure know how to work one of these?'  
Paul rolled his eyes at the question. John was the third person to ask him that, George and Myra being the second. Ringo and Sara were over seeing Ciry's execution and would be joining them shortly. Paul, having spent the early years of his life around the boats, was in charge of setting up their transport.  
'Yes, John. I'm sure.' He smirked, opening up one of the sails as his siblings rounded the corner. The former Queen helped the King onto the boat a minute before it pulled away. Just as they were leaving the harbour, a mob, lead by Anya and Luca ran round the corner, shouting.  
'I knew it!' The Army captain shouted. 'De Odobenus has kidnapped the princes again.'  
'Oh shut up Luca!' George cried.  
'Yeah, Colt's the one steering.' Ringo shouted, using his brother's 'real' name for more effect.  
'I'm taking us all back home.' Paul added.  
'And we're going with them!' Myra laughed, waving to the Onlookers as they watched their royals leave, most likely forever.  
The second they were out of the harbour, Ringo fell to the floor in a heap. 'I never want to do anything like that again.' He looked up at his sisters. 'You people are barbaric.'  
Myra scoffed. 'You're one of 'us people', you know.'  
George, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, sat down next to the drummer. 'Born, not bred, right Rings?'  
'Right Geo.' The oldest Beatle said, accept a cigarette from his bandmate.  
'Oi!' Paul's voice came from the helm. 'Put those out, d'you want to burn the entire boat down.'  
George rolled his eyes, chucking the cigarette overboard, careful to throw it far away from Paul's precious boat. Ringo copied, chuckling at the look on the guitarist face.  
'So how long does it take to get there?' Sara said, as John joined them. He was muttering under his breath about 'stupid bassist...knows everything...could help'.  
Ignoring their 'leader', George and Ringo shrugged. 'A couple days. Three I think.' One of them said.  
'Yeah, we have to get to the drop-off and then...that's about it.'  
'Drop-off?' Sara raised an eyebrow.  
'Yeah.' Ringo stood up, looking toward the horizon and pointing. 'See where the sea just stops. That's the drop-off. You just go over and you're in Unders Land.'  
The four of them nodded, sitting down until George looks up at his sisters.  
'How long would we have been here? If it was three days?'  
'Eight days.' Myra said, raising an eyebrow.'  
'That a whole week.' Ringo said chuckling.  
'And every single one was a hard day's night.' John said, laughing as he sat down, all grumbling forgotten.  
'I don't understand.' The two girls said, glancing from Beatle to Beatle. The boys all glanced at each other and it was silently decided George would talk to them. As the youngest left, the oldest two glanced at each other, neither speaking.  
'We've been gone over two weeks by home time.' John finally said, breaking the silence.  
Ringo sighed. 'Mo's going to kill me.'  
'She won't even remember you left.' John said, knowing the way the Door worked.  
'She will when we get back. And so will Cyn.'  
John gulped, realising that he was in the same, if not worse, position as his friend. 'Jules'll hate me. I missed New Year with him. I wouldn't blame him, I'd hate me.'  
Ringo nodded. 'I missed Zak's first New Year. D'you reckon that make me a bad father?'  
'Course not. Wasn't like you meant to do it.'  
Both sighed, leaning against the edge of the boat. Back at the helm, holding onto the wheel, Paul looked up as George stumbled up to see him.  
'What's up?' The sailor asked, instinctively turning the wheel slightly to keep their direction right.  
'They know nothing.' The swordsman answered, picking up a blade hanging from the side, twirling it in his hands. 'Sara and Myra know nothing of our world, they won't fit in. This isn't going to work.'  
Paul rolled his eyes. 'This whole ships gone negative. You sound like those two, moaning about their kids.'  
He nodded towards John and Ringo, sat just within earshot. George glanced at them, rolling his eyes. 'Like you won't moan when you get a kid.'  
'I won't have to. My kids'll be perfect.' Paul smirked as George nudged him.  
'Cocky about things that don't even exist.' The younger laughed.  
'Oh, defiantly Rayleid. I'm cocky about everything.'  
'Shut up, Catolt.' George muttered sitting down and leaning against the side of the boat.  
'I think that means I win this- hey!' George jumped at his friend's sudden shout. 'George take this, John's lit a fire.'  
Paul lead his friend to the wheel, telling him to 'just keep us straight' before walking off. The guitarist strained to seeing the songwriters' argument and caught a glimpse of John with fire flickering in his hand.  
'His first magic.' Myra had emerged to smirk at her friend and cousin. 'Or so the legend goes.'  
'John's got legends about him?'  
'You all have. They were the stories I was raised with. Adalec and the Pegasi. Catolt and the Selkies. Rayleid and the Dragnet.'  
Gorge nodded, remembering meeting the strange creature. It was one of the harder things to get used to; in Unders Land, these creature were mythical.  
'And Madarc and the Salamander.'  
'I don't remember that.' They both looked up at John, stood with the other two Beatles next to him. Sara stood behind them. Paul took the wheel off George, changing their direction again slightly.  
'Well, everyone else knows it.' Myra said, sitting down. 'Madarc de Odobenus was told by his father that fire was the hardest magic to control.'  
'Yes, but he was wrong.' John frowned. 'Mum said its other people's magic.'  
Myra nodded, hoping she wouldn't be interrupted to many times. 'Yes, but before young Madarc knew that, he focused on fire. One day, while playing far away from the city, he set the grass on fire by accident.'  
John's brow furrowed. He definitely did not remember this.  
'But the fire didn't spread, as fire was supposed to. It stayed in one spot, although that spot got bigger slowly, to slow for a child to notice. The grass rose up and began forming together, creating a lizard that breathed fire and ate ash. Madarc ran as fast as he could back to the village. He found his mother, beginning for help but she couldn't stop the monster he had made.'  
'Let me guess.' Ringo interrupted, leaning forward. 'Its still in the outskirts.'  
'So the story says.' Myra smirked.  
John laughed. 'That never happened. I've never even been in the outskirts.'  
Paul smirked but it soon dropped as he looked over the sea. He had been thinking their journey wasn't taking enough time. He could see the drop-off but he could also see something in front of it. A sea of monsters, including many on a small island. Selkies, dragons and pegasi stared at them, all looking ready to attack. They couldn't go round them, not at such short notice.  
'Guys, I think we have a problem.'


	10. Chapter 10

The six of them froze, all of them having similar thoughts, mostly concerning 'aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh'.  
'What are we going to do?' Ringo whispered.  
'I don't know. What happened last time?' Myra muttered back.  
The Beatles looked at each other, none of them coming up with an answer. 'We were below deck.' John finally answered. 'Mum made us. She and Aunt Ciry dealt with them.'  
It was the first time John had openly admitted it was his family who had broken the laws. He was staring out at the creatures, glancing at his bandmates.  
'Wasn't there a story about a young Lord Catolt and the Selkies?' George said, turning to his friend.  
Paul rolled his eyes. 'I met one Selkie when I was three. She was only a child herself. What about Rayleid and the Dragnet?'  
'Same, I was a kid, the dragon was a kid. I bet the same is true for Adelec and the Pegasi.'  
Ringo nodded, sighing. By now, all six of them were standing at the edge of the boat, slowly floating towards the island. 'I don't know how we'll get out of this.'  
'You can start by explaining why you're here.' Paul and John groaned simultaneously, knowing what stood behind them. Turning slightly, they saw half a dozen women, wearing dresses of blue and green silk. They all had long hair and dark eyes, all but one glaring at the royals. The youngest, towards the back, was looking at them with curiosity.  
'Why are you in our waters?' The closest, tallest and apparent leader of the group said. 'What is your purpose here?'  
Paul sighed, stepping forward slightly. The selkies stepped backwards as one, similar expressions of confusion filling their faces. 'We want to pass to the drop-off. We are headed for Unders Land.'  
'No one heads for Unders Land.' The youngest said, stepping in front of her kin. 'Not in 20 years, and no other time before that.'  
'I know.' Paul said. 'We were on that ship. Well, us boys were.'  
The selkie nodded, stepping forward until they were nose to nose. 'I know you.' The woman whispered.  
Paul's eyes narrowed. Behind him, the other Beatles were trying not to make a sound. The bassist had everything under control but it was quite funny to watch. Unfortunately, the eldest selkie noticed and hissed at them.  
'You do not seem to be taking us very seriously.'  
George rolled his eyes. 'Sorry, we are but you try to keep a straight face when your brother's making doe eyes at a seal.'  
Paul turned and pulled a face, although slightly surprised he was referred to as George's brother. The selkie leaned past him, scowling at the Beatles.  
'You try being normal after seeing your childhood friend after 21 years.'  
Paul face dropped and he turned to face her again. She winked and he pulled her into a hug. Both of them were laughing but everyone else seemed confused. Finally, Paul turned to them smiling. 'Guys, this is Theia, my friend from childhood.'  
After Theia had introduced Paul to the selkies, the oldest frowned slightly. 'Our people won't hurt you, Theia would never forgive us. However, the island races do not listen to our choices.'  
The selkies left, Theia staying to talk to her two of them smiled slightly at each other before turning to Paul's family.  
'We won't get that lucky again will we?' John said.  
Theia shook her head. 'No. No dragon or pegasus has ever came to the drop-off from the city. You'll probably have to fight.'  
George nodded, walking off to get more swords. Handing one to each of the others, he and Sara began showing them some simple moves.  
'Will I ever see you again?' Theia asked, nudging Paul. He shook his head.  
'Probably not. Unless you visit Unders land.'  
She shook her head and pulled him into a hug. 'I'll miss you.' She whispered.  
'We only met twice.' He whispered back.  
She shrugged. 'Doesn't stop you being my best friend.'  
With that she turned and jumped off the ship, turning into a seal just before hitting the water. Paul looked down, frowning slightly it was soon distracted by his bandmate.  
'We have to be ready mate.' George said, holding out a sword. Paul took it, nodding slight but scowling. He didn't want to fight. He joined the rest of the family, looking out towards the island. His eyes widened and his grip on the sword was tighter. About fifty pegasi we're flying towards them at breakneck speed, all looking murderous. George ran to the mast, climbing up to meet the winged horses. As one flew past him, he jumped, landing on its back and grabbing hold of its mane with his free hand. Holding tight and leaning slightly, he managed to steer the pegasus around, slashing at it's fellows as he did. As his sword stuck a fatal blow, the horses dissolved into nothingness, black ink that was separated in the wind. He accidentally flew into the ink once and had to jump, rather than fall, off his ride.  
Back on deck, Sara had pushed Myra below deck, before turning and facing the pegasi that were flying low down. She, like her brother, was a complete natural with a sword. Paul, John and Ringo only really raised their swords when one came right towards them, their sister/cousin defeating most of. Sara turned to face the others and almost screamed. A dragon was right behind them, mouth open to eat them. Before she could do anything, though, something fell from the sky, impaling the dragon's head on a sword and banishing it into ink.  
'Did everyone see that?' George said, smirking at his family. 'Because I will not be doing it again?'  
They all chuckled and Paul spun the helm, turning their direction so they would pass the island. Seeing their companions dispatched so easily had put the other dragons off attacking. They sailed past, John and Ringo joining Myra below decks while the twins held the swords out. Once they were out of sight, they retreated below deck as well. Paul made sure they were on the right track before joining his family.  
They all clung to together in the cramped space, knowing what was coming next. Myra grabbed hold of John's shirt as the boat began to tip. Ringo wrapped his small arms around all of them, keeping them together as best he could when they began to slide. George linked arms with Sara and Paul, holding tighter as they crashed into the wall. But none of them screamed. Not a sound was heard from any of them as they fell over the edge of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

They smashed into the side of the boat as it righted itself. From above deck, they could hear shouting. They glanced at each other, one of them really wanting to be the first to emerge on deck, not really knowing where on Earth they'd turned up. Finally, John, who often portrayed in media as the leader of the group, stood up and walked up the stairs to the main deck.  
He was greeted by a sea of camera men, trying to take his pictures from 20 yards away. He laughed slightly when he recognised the river they were on as the Mersey. So that was why he and his cousins were left in Liverpool, it was simply the closest place to where the boat had turned up. He shouted down the stairs to his songwriting friend.  
'Paul!' He was smirking as the younger Beatle walked up. 'Can you take us to the docks? We'll clean up the boat.'  
Paul nodded and John ran back downstairs, shouting at George and Ringo to get rid of the swords, thinking the press would have a thing or two to say if they found them. He turned to his female cousins.  
'Okay, stay down here until we call you.' They looked confuse sand he sighed. 'Honestly, you don't want to meet our fans. They can be vicious.'  
George, walking behind them, nodded. 'It's true, they always throw food at me. C'mon John, Paul says we'll be docking in a minute.'  
The two guitarists went above deck where their bandmates were waving at the people screaming their names. Banners showing their names and loads of random sayings were being held up by most of the crowd.  
'They found out about us being here, what, ten minutes ago?' Ringo laughed, pointing out some of the funnier banners, proclaiming the fan's love for the Beatles.  
Paul pulled them to a stop, smirked at the rest of them and ran for the edge of the boat. As he reach the edge, he grabbed hold of one of the ropes, swing off the side and down to the ground. George rolled his eyes, also running to the edge. Instead of grabbing a rope, he flipped over the side, landing next to his brother.  
'Show off.' The two of them muttered to each other, waving at the crowds. Up on the ship, Ringo groaned.  
'I hate my brothers.' He muttered.  
'I know Alec.' John muttered, putting an arm around the drummer. 'I hate your brothers to.'  
The King shoved him, walking down the plank to join Colt and Reid. When their cousin joined them, the four Onlookers turned to face an interview.  
'Mr. Lennon, where have you been?' One shouted.  
'Paul, where did you get the boat?' Another screamed.  
'George, where did the two of them learn to do that?' A third cried  
'RICHARD STARKEY!' A voice rose above all the others.  
Ringo froze, recognising the voice. He glanced at John as their wives stormed though the crowd, glaring at their husbands. They were each holding a young boy but dumped them on the younger Beatles as they walked up to the men they married.  
Cynthia and Maureen began shouting at the same time, meaning no one could understand what either was saying. John, eyes wide, glanced at George and mouthed 'Get the girls.'  
The army captain nodded, passing Zak to his naval brother. He headed back onto the boat, ushering his twin and younger sister out of the boat. Holding Myra's hand, he felt her tense up when the reporters started taking pictures. Despite growing up with people watching her, reporters and fans were entirely different, especially because they were more focused on the person whose hand she was holding. She looked up at George, who smiled, taking her down to where John and Ringo were being yelled at. Passing Myra's hand into John's, successfully stopping Cyn and Mo, both wondering who the girl was, George took his twin over to his fiancée who was stood with Paul and Jane.  
'We've gotta find somewhere to talk.' He said to the nine of them, glancing between Sara and Pattie.

'So let me get this straight.' Jane said for the fifth time, looking between the Beatles and the girls they'd brought home on a boat. 'You five.' She said, pointing at Ringo, Paul, George, Sara and Myra. 'Are all siblings. And you.' This was directed at John who grinned. 'Are their cousin. You were accused of kidnapping the boys and were almost executing for it. So you all rushed home in a boat that Paul knows to drive because you're all royalty.'  
'Yep. Pretty much sums it up.' George said, holding out a cigarette to John, who lit it with a finger. Julian, sat on his dad's lap, tried to grab the flame but John stuffed it out before he could touch it.  
'We can't exactly tell the press that can we?' Cynthia said, taking her son.  
'Ah, John'll just change people's memories. Everyone will remember we said we were going on holiday. They'll also know we took John's cousin and George's sister with us.' Ringo said.  
'Will I now?' John said, raising an eyebrow at the drummer. 'That a pretty tall order mate.'  
'But that's what it is.' The King leaned forward smiling. 'An order. So you have to do it.'  
John scowled, throwing a fireball at his cousin. It would have reached him if a sword hadn't been in the way. Ringo modded at George as John muttered. 'I hate being related to royalty.'  
'D'you think you'll ever go back?' Jane said, eye the sword warily. The six Onlookers glanced at each other, all of the coming to the same decision at the same time.  
'No. Definitely not.'

Over fifty years later, a man stood outside the door. Unlike the last time he had stood there, this time he was alone. His friends- his family- had gone. Dead. His children had tried to cheer him up but his mind had been set. He was leaving for his home town as soon as he could. That meant the end if the year. And now was the end of the year.  
The door materialised the second the clock struck twelve. Reaching a hand out, Ringo Starr opened the door and stepped through in the land he was king off.

_Coming to take you away...  
_

No one stayed away from the door forever.


End file.
